Mason
Gregory Almeida, better known by his alias Greg Mason, is Crystal O'Brian's brother and also an active member of the Resistance movement against the Order. He began interacting with the community in March 2008 and started again in early 2010. Masonishappy His first video posted on March 4th, 2008, shortly after the live chat following the She's Ready video. "The LG15 Live Chat Report" was critically acclaimed for its quick wit and clean production style. After his second video, there was speculation that Greg Mason might be canon. Following this video, Greg Mason made an appearance in the official LG15 chat and made some comments, which suggests to some that he is in fact a fan trying to interact with lonelygirl15 through a fan fiction series. In his third vlog, "Calm Before the Storm?", Greg Mason offered help to TAAG. Both the second and third videos reference that Greg works at a hospital. In the following video "What Have You Done?", Greg told Jonas that he agreed with the idea of going after Bree's mom, but he told Jonas it was a bad idea for TAAG to split up. In this fifth video, "Pool Party", Greg shared his love for pool (is there a code in there?), and mentioned he is 19 years old and the son of a doctor at the hospital he works at. He also said he was working on making a blog. In the twelfth video, "Resistance Be Warned", Greg was shot and his files on the girl he was being sent to treat in France were taken by the man who shot him. It's not clear at this time whether or not Mason survived the attack. The video description indicates it was uploaded by whoever attacked him. The fourteenth video, "Airlift", depicts a helicopter and crew picking up a patient and loading them onto the helicopter via stretcher while scenes from Greg's twelfth video are cut in. An extremely muffled voice is speaking during the helicopter clips as well. About half way through, during one of the clips from the twelfth video, Greg's hand begins to move, leading one to believe he is still alive and, assuming he is the one in the helicopter, is being cared for right now. On July 29th, 2008, another post was posted on Greg's blog saying, "This (blogger) account is now closed." However, in hidden text that can be seen by highlighting, the following message appears: "06-20-08 (TRANS-PRIVATE) Still looking for our boy. I figure they've got him in some Order-controlled camp...probably torturing him to no end right now. Got some locations for you all to check out. Stanford Bionetics checked Kansas Medical Research Facility GrimsDot Medical checked Kalinatek Research and Development Welkinson's Labratory and Research Building ??St. Grinstead?? ??London?? ??Italy?? Any ideas from you lot? Keep me informed on the regular channels. -Honos" On December 20th, 2008, a new video was posted on Greg's YouTube page. Entitled The Key, it contains footage taken from an elevator descending the Eiffel Tower. The video was not posted on his blog, which remains inactive. A month later, Greg posted an actual vlog, where he spoke on camera for the first time since getting shot. LG15: Outbreak On the 1st February Crystal posted a video called Boredom: Cured where she was tallking about being bored and having nothing to do as Will had her sketchpad in his apartment then she goes on to tell the community about her old life and her ex. The door knocks so she assumes it is Will with her sketchpad but it turned out to be Mason which got the community speculating is he the ex? or is he her brother? Later some members of the community chatted to Crystal on Facebook where she told them Mason was her brother. Etymology Gregory comes from the English form of Latin Gregorius, which was from the Late Greek name Γρηγοριος (Gregorios), derived from γρηγορος (gregoros) meaning "watchful, alert". This name was popular among early Christains, being borne by a number of important saints including Saint Gregory Thaumaturgus (3rd century), Saint Gregory of Nyssa (4th century), Saint Gregory of Nazianzus (4th century), and Saint Gregory of Tours (6th century). It was also borne by the 6th-century pope Saint Gregory I the Great, a reformer and Doctor of the Church, as well as 15 subsequent popes.http://www.behindthename.com/name/gregory Mason comes from an English surname meaning "stoneworker", from an Old French word of Germanic origin (akin to Old English macian "to make").http://www.behindthename.com/name/mason See also *Theories about Mason References